<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Which Heel To Wear by DWImpala67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846456">Which Heel To Wear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67'>DWImpala67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spn kink bingo 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Bottom Jared, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, I am going to hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied top jensen/bottom jared, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing, black booting, don't blame me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gambles while on stage at JIBcon and wears the heels. He knows he's going to pay for his actions but he takes it lightly. Jensen however is furious. How dare his boy wear heels in front of a large audience? He's a possessive bastard when it comes to Jared and he won't let his boy get away that easy. Once they're back in their room after a hectic day, this is what ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spn kink bingo 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Which Heel To Wear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts">Jerzcaligrl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Square filled: Blackbooting. <br/>The story is set during a few years back when Jared wore heels on stage at JIBcon. </p><p>For jerzcaligirl, Happy Birthday!! Hope you have a great day!</p><p>A huge thank you to my beta, threatregirl7299 without whom this story wound't have shaped up. </p><p>All mistakes are mine. Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it sweetheart, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared whimpered as he was met with another slap on his butt, “Please”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what, baby?” Jensen asked as he leaned down and bit Jared’s earlobe, licking away the sting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need you, Jen,” Jared begged, down on his elbows and knees, ass up in the air as he was met with another spank. He was hard and leaking pre come with a butt plug already inside his hole. He couldn’t do much though, as his wrists were tied and his legs were spread wide, each ankle tied to the bed. He felt Jensen teasing him, kissing behind his ear and then moving away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, if you need me then what were you doing parading yourself in front of everyone, sweetheart?” Jensen said as he spanked Jared’s ass mercilessly. It was already red and there were imprints of his hands on the skin.  It sated the possessive bastard in him to know that he had marked Jared enough for him to remember who he belonged to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared yelped as he was met with yet another spank. It was painful but he deserved it. Hell, when he tried putting on those heels on stage, he knew he was playing with fire. But it was a joke! What was he supposed to do when he was given a set of heels to play with on stage? All he could think about in that moment was to entertain the people who’d come to enjoy themselves at JIBcon. It had crashed his mind though, how Jensen might react to him wearing those heels in front of these people. But he didn’t mind it much at that time and now karma had caught up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t we agree that you were allowed to wear heels only in front of me? Answer me, Jared.” Jensen demanded as he gave a final hard blow to those buttcheeks and didn’t touch his boyfriend until he got the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. Sorry...I’m sorry, Jen.” Jared sobbed out as Jensen slapped him hard. It stung and a tear rolled down his cheek as a result of the pain shooting through his butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry won’t cut it, sweetheart. You know I don’t like it when you show yourself off. You’re mine, you understand?” Jensen once again whispered as he went beside the side table and sat down on the bed. “I’m going to punish you. So next time you remember never to parade yourself in front of people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yours Jen. All yours,” he cried out. Jared was desperate. He needed release and Jensen, the possessive bastard that he was, wasn’t going to go easy on him. He knew what he was signing up for, he just never thought he’d be punished for his crimes so soon.  Once they finished up for the day, they went back to their room and the moment they entered the room, Jared was pinned to the door with a hard kiss. Then Jensen had systematically stripped him down and tied him to the bed for being a naughty boy. Now, Jared was miserable and waiting for Jensen to forgive him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so easy, Jared. You were a naughty boy today and naughty boys are always punished for their behavior,” Jensen said as if he had read Jared’s mind. “I’m gonna fuck you, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words sounded so good to Jared. He almost sobbed with relief because that’s what he wanted. He wanted Jensen to mount him from behind and fuck him raw through the mattress. So, when he heard those oh so beautiful words, he had to control himself or he would have climaxed there and then. Just when he thought it was heading the right way, Jensen spoke and Jared freezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what you’re thinking, Jay. You remember the new heels that we picked up for you yesterday? Those black stilettos that were ordered to be custom made, just for you to walk around the house when you dress up for me in silk panties? Remember those Jared? With pointy heels and rubber soles? Yeah, those. I’m gonna fuck you with those,” Jensen declared. He had planned this whole thing and covered all the details. He’d been so enraged to see Jared wearing heels on stage. That view was only reserved for his eyes. How dare his boy disobey him? A plan had immediately formed in his mind and he had picked out those pairs of heels they picked up yesterday from the store and sanitized them. They had placed the order two months ago when they had found out this store in Rome that manufactured custom made shoes. They were due to visit Rome anyways, so it wasn’t a big deal to order them and then eventually buy them when they landed in the city. It was initially for later use but now they came in handy when he decided to teach his boy a lesson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared went pale but this wasn’t new for him. He and Jensen had messed around with almost everything but this time, he was edge and Jensen was not going to let him come. He was so hard, hard enough to hammer nails. The idea of Jensen fucking him with the new pair of shoes was such a turn on. There was a reason they had to buy new ones.he old ones they had were used for a long time and the last time while Jensen was lubing them up, the heel had been broken. So, that’s why they’d placed an order for a new pair with soft rubber soles. Now though, he was sobbing because Jensen wasn’t touching him and he knew he wasn’t going to let him come anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jen, please...I need to …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, but hold on. Don’t come until I tell you to, okay? You know the safe word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded eagerly but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it, Jared,” Jensen ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cactus,’ Jared said, moaning as he felt Jensen take out the butt plug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Such a pretty slut. All mine. I’m gonna take care of you baby. Just relax and let it slide” Jensen said as he peppered kisses on the small of Jared’s  the back, his butt cheeks and his inner thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen carefully took out the hot pink butt plug, praising him all the time and applied some more lube to the warm insides and slowly inserted the heel of the show inside of Jared, while enjoying the pretty noises that Jared made. He was gonna make sure his boy knew that his body was only for Jensen’s eyes and no one else’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Jared, well he was busy mindlessly fucking himself on the pointy heels, chasing after his orgasm, even if it was painful for him. It would make him remember for days to come what exactly happened when he disobeyed Jensen. And he loved every second of it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>